Guru, kakak, dan ayahku yang paling baik
by Yamazaki Yako
Summary: Ficlet for Hotaru birthday. 13 Agustus. kali ini bikin YuanHota. Lanjutin/bikin (baru) cerita HotaShin'a nanti" aja. Lagian, gak mau nulis banyak" karena pake laptop setengah error... Yah, pokok'a Happy Birthday, Hotaru dan DLDR buat yg baca. disclaimer dan warning di dalam ya... (malas nulis)


"Guru, kakak, dan... Ayahku yang paling baik.

* * *

By: Yamazaki Yako

Disclaimer: Kamijyo Akimine

Warning: Hotaru dan Yuan OOC. perkataan tak nyambung. Gaje. Absurd. Typo. Kurang diskripsi. hanya sebuah Ficlet.

AN: karena agak sibuk...AN'a aku taruh di atas...

Yang udah review Si jenius misterius, aku minta maaf karena aku belum melanjutkan fic tersebut... ada kendala tertentu... aku harap kalian mau bersabar menunggu. (Dan maaf belum bisa ngebalas review dan mereview... terutama untuk Hagane Runa-chan yang mau menunggu... Sangkyu, Runa-chan...) Saat ini nikmati dulu cerita (yang terlalu) pendek ini, ya. XD

Kali ini aku membuat sebuah Ficlet yang aku buat untuk ulang tahun Hotaru. tgl 13 Agustus. Tapi waktu yang aku buat di kisah ini, kira-kira ketika musim semi. dimana ada bunga Sakura. bukan saat musim panas seperti sekarang. Karena waktu pembuatannya singkat dan laptopku masih belum terlalu benar (Gak ada MS. Word jadi gak bisa melanjutkan. cerita ini aja aku tulis langsung di Doc Manager.). Kali ini aku hanya buat ficlet dan bukan Oneshot apalagi bersambung...

Baiklah... kita mulai saja sekarang.

DLDR

* * *

Suatu hari...

"Yun-yun... Kenapa waktu itu kau mau menerimaku?" Tanya Hotaru. Ia yang sedang duduk di teras rumah keluarga Yuan itu menggerakkan kakinya perlahan. Hotaru memandang datar pohon Sakura yang tumbuh di samping rumah keluarga Yuan itu. Yuan yang ada di sampingnya menggaruk kepalanya, yang tidak gatal. Yuan melirik anak didiknya itu, meski tak bisa dikatakan sebagai melirik, mengingat Yuan itu buta. Tapi, dengan kemampuannya melihat dengan mata hati dan instingnya, tentu saja ia bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah datar nan polos dari anak didiknya itu.

"Entahlah... aku juga tak terlalu ingat. Rasanya selain aku melihat potensimu dan 'Api Arwah'mu... Kenapa aku mau menerimamu, ya?" Ucap Yuan yang malah kebingungan dengan kata-katanya sendiri. Tidak biasanya Yuan yang terkenal sebagai pemuda ceplas-ceplos bisa kehilangan kata-kata dihadapan keseriusan anak didiknya sendiri. Hotaru masih menggerakkan kakinya, tapi ia masih belum berbicara satu katapun. Hotaru sempat membuka mulutnya, tapi ia tutup lagi. Keheningan menghampiri mereka. Angin musim semi yang berhembus menambah suasana keheningan itu. Yuan sesekali melirik murid pertama dan mungkin satu-satunya itu. Sudah dikatakan sebelumnya, Jika Yuan itu buta. Tapi Yuan tahu, ekspresi datar yang diperlihatkan anak didiknya itu berbeda dengan biasanya. Ada sedikit pancaran kesedihan dimata pemuda pirang itu. Yuan memandang langit biru dan mencoba mengingat pertemuan pertama mereka. Tak bisa dikatakan indah, tapi Yuan sendiri merasa itu kenangan yang indah.

"Seandainya Yun-yun tidak bertemu dengaku... apa Yun-yun akan tetap seperti ini?" Yuan memandang anak didiknya yang tiba-tiba memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Yuan sedikit bingung dengan maksud anak didiknya itu. Apa maksudnya 'Seperti ini?'. Yuan menggaruk kepala belakangnya lagi, mencoba mengerti maksud pemuda itu. Yuan juga berhati-hati memilih kata. Entah kenapa, sesaat ia melihat Hotaru menjadi setipis kaca dan akan hancur berkeping-keping jika ia salah berbicara barang satu kata saja. Hotaru memandang sebuah kelopak bunga Sakura yang terbang di hadapannya. Hotaru mengulurkan tangannya, tapi kelopak Sakura itu pergi lebih dahulu dari hadapannya.

"Sepertinya tak akan sama." Ucap Yuan akhirnya. Yuan masih tak mengerti maksud anak itu. Tapi, apapun maksud anak didiknya itu, yang pasti ia tak boleh salah bicara dan terlihat bingung dengan perkataan anak didiknya itu. Yuan melirik Hotaru yang sepertinya mengangkat sudut bibirnya. Yuan mengambil kesimpulan jika itu seringaian atau setengah senyuman dan bukan senyuman seutuhnya.

"Aku ini apamu? Hanya murid dan gurunya kan? Ah, ya. Memang seperti itu kan... haha." Tawa Hotaru datar. Hotaru berdiri lalu berjalan lurus ke arah pohon Sakura yang sedari tadi dipandanginya. Yuan memandang Hotaru yang berjalan dengan seimbang diatas geta setinggi sepuluh centimeter milik Hotaru itu. Yuan dapat melihat setengah senyuman Hotaru berubah menjadi datar, cenderung cemberut. Hotaru mengambil salah satu kelopak Sakura yang terbang melewatinya. Angin musim semi yang berhembus melewati tubuh Hotaru membuat pakaiannya berkibar. Rambut Hotaru, yang terlalu kuning untuk seorang pemuda dari Jepang itu ikut bergerak terkena angin musim semi itu. Hal ini juga yang membuat Hotaru terlihat begitu sedih dan rapuh, di mata Yuan. Ah... dan entah kenapa malah terlihat manis di hadapan Yuan. Yuan bertanya-tanya seperti apa Ibu dari anak didiknya itu.

"Kau itu sudah seperti anakku sendiri, Keikoku..." ucap Yuan tak sadar dengan ucapannya sendiri. Hotaru membulatkan matanya, membatu ketika mendengar ucapan Yuan tadi. Kelopak Sakura yang tadi ia pegang terlepas, hingga akhirnya ia tersadar dari kekakuannya. Yuan yang menyadari perkataannya, baru akan menimpalinya dengan kalimat lain. Tapi ia urungkan melihat Hotaru yang tersenyum. Senyuman seutuhnya. Yuan terpaku pada senyuman Hotaru untuk beberapa saat. Yuan tersenyum dan berdecak kecil. Yuan menghisap cerutunya yang sedari tadi terlupakan akibar perkataan pemuda yang mungkin saat ini resmi menjadi anak angkatnya itu. Yuan menghembuskan asap putih dari mulutnya. "Kau sendiri menganggapku apa, Keikoku?"

Hotaru tak segera menjawab. Hotaru mengambil salah satu kelopak Sakura yang berhembus, ia menempelkan kelopak Sakura itu ke bibirnya. Hotaru menarik kelopak Sakura dari bibirnya dan membiarkannya kembali terbang. Hotaru memutar lehernya sedikit menatap Yuan dengan senyuman yang masih melekat di wajahnya. Yuan memandang anak didiknya itu.

"Tentu saja... Kau itu Guru, kakak, dan... Ayahku yang paling baik."

* * *

Owari


End file.
